El, Ellas, Ustedes
by Damienne
Summary: In which Nick gives Greg a Spanish lesson...and then Greg gives Nick a lesson of his own. Shameless PWP NC-17 smut.


Title: El, Ellas, Ustedes

Chapters: PWP Oneshot

Pairing: The Love

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, etc.

Spoilers: None...I don't think. Don't eat me if I'm wrong.

Author's Note: I don't know what it is about having my grandparents in town, but it always inspires me to write shameless porn. I should definitely tell my therapist about this. Anyway, it's been a while since I've posted anything because I've been very sick with writersblockitis. Luckily, it's starting to clear, thus resulting in smut. Smutty smut smut.

And thus we get a story...in which Nick gives Greg a Spanish lesson and Greg gives Nick a lesson of his own. ::Evil laugh:: Inspired only _slightly_ by the mad crush I have on my Spanish professor.

"Estamos." Greg said confidently.

"Estan, Greg. It's el, ellas, ustedes. Them."

"So what's estamos?"

"We."

"Them could be a we," Greg shrugged so innocently.

Nick, whose patience was beginning to wane with his eccentric boyfriend, rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I suppose. But it's not...it's them."

"But what if 'them' is 'we'?"

"What?"

"Well the only difference between the word 'them' and the word 'we' is person tense, right? So really, 'them' is 'we'."

Nick would have laughed if he wasn't so frustrated with the process of attempting to teach Greg Spanish. They'd been going at it for two hours and not made much progress.

"No, Greg. It's like the difference between me saying 'we are', and me saying 'they are'."

Greg thought for a moment. "Unless I like talking about myself in the third person..."

Nick shut the Spanish book, finally giving up for the evening, and left Greg to contemplate on the couch while Nick retreated to the refrigerator for a beer. He opened the cold drink with a bottle opener before tossing it carelessly aside and taking a long swig.

"You know what would make me learn this faster..." Greg said ponderingly, crossing his legs under himself.

"Divine intervention?" Nick teased.

"No," Greg scoffed, "If we made it a little more...fun."

Nick looked suspicious, knowing that tone in Greg's voice only ever meant trouble. _You know what would make this a little more fun, Nicky? If I tied you up...if I gave you a blowjob right here in the parking lot...if we just snuck into the locker room real fast for a quickie_.

"What, G?" Nick asked cautiously.

"If we upped the stakes a little. Strip Spanish. Every time I get a question right, you take off an article of clothing."

Nick had to smile. Leave it to Greg to come up with Strip Spanish. "And if you get one wrong?"

"Then I take off an article of clothing."

"And what about when we're both naked, G? There's a lot of words in the Spanish language."

"Then, you get to give me some...instructions."

Nick thought for a second. There really was no better way to teach Greg something than to get sex involved, and he had a thing for telling Greg what to do in the bedroom...

"Fine. But no cheating, and no coercion."

Greg gave a fake gasp. "Like I'm capable of coercion, Nicky."

Nick sat back down on the couch across from Greg and reopened the Spanish book to the beginning.

"Alright, G," Nick began. "If you want to greet someone informally and ask how they are, you say..."

"Hola. Como esta?"

"Right. And formally?"

"Como estas usted."

"Correct. Take your pick."

"Hmm," Greg fake contemplated. "Take off your socks."

"Easy enough," Nick said and removed his socks quickly before returning to the book.

"And how do you respond to an initial greeting after meeting someone for the first time?"

"Mucho gusto."

"Or?"

"Or what? That's it."

"Or igualmente, G. And since you're not wearing any socks, take off that shirt of yours."

Greg did as he was told, removing his shirt and tossing it aside just a little slower than necessary, teasing Nick who watched as every inch of flesh was exposed. "Next?"

"Hm," Nick flipped a couple pages. "Count to one hundred."

Greg did as he was told without error until he reached seventy and couldn't remember the word.

"Pants," Nick commanded, and Greg complied, lifting his lithe hips off the couch and rolling his jeans down his milky white legs, all the while smiling teasingly at Nick who watched his boyfriend with bated breath until Greg's jeans joined his shirt on the floor.

"Go on."

"Give me the two different words for the verb 'to be'."

"Ser and estar," Greg, now clad only in a zebra striped pair of boxer shorts, said without hesitation. "Now take off your shirt. Slowly."

"You can't add any extra instructions," Nick said, nevertheless unbuttoning his shirt one by one, exposing only an inch of skin at a time. Greg licked his lips as Nick's toned chest was exposed, and Nick made sure to flex his muscles, just a little, as he tossed his shirt into the pile forming on the floor.

"Now conjugate one of them," Nick instructed, knowing full well his boyfriend had been struggling with verb conjugation more than anything.

"Estoy, estas, esta, estamos, estais, estan," Greg recited perfectly. "Now take of your jeans."

"You've been holding out on me, Sanders," Nick said, unbuttoning the dark denim quickly and rolling it off his legs.

"I told you," Greg said, appreciating Nick's newly exposed flesh. "I learn quicker when there's nudity involved."

"Uh huh," Nick scoffed. "Then conjugate 'ser'."

"No fair, Nicky!" Greg whined. "You haven't taught me that yet."

"You never said there were rules, boy genius. Now take off your boxers."

Greg feigned anger but nevertheless removed his boxers, revealing his already partially hard member.

"Attaboy. Now give me five activities in Spanish."

Greg, mind slightly clouded by the early stages of arousal, was only able to come up with four, and Nick clicked his tongue at him as he tried to decide what to make Greg do next.

"Lick your finger, G," Nick instructed. Greg did as he was told, licking a stripe across his pointer finger. "Now run it over your right nipple. Only your right, then stop."

Greg brought his finger slowly to his right nipple and swiped it across the hardened nub a few times before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. He shut his eyes briefly, but otherwise refused to show any sign of enjoyment.

"That's enough, G," Nick said, and Greg moved his hand over his taught stomach and back down to his side. "Now give me all the days of the week. And spell them."

Greg gave the names but failed to spell Wednesday correctly, resulting in further instruction from Nick.

"Do the same thing you just did, but now only with your left nipple."

Greg licked his finger again and then ran it down his chest, leaving a slightly glistening trail, before pinching the pink flesh, this time letting out a soft moan he knew Nick would hear even if Greg didn't want him to. Nick knew how sensitive Greg's nipples were, and intended to make full use of this knowledge.

"Stop," Nick commanded. "And give me three words you would use to describe yourself."

Greg got this question right, and asked Nick to remove his boxer shorts. Nick complied, revealing his half-hard member, and continued.

"Stroke yourself, G. Only a couple times, then stop," Nick instructed after Greg failed his next question.

Greg stroked himself slowly and, as he was told, brought his hand back up to his chest after a few unsatisfying tugs.

Nick, almost fully erect just from watching his gorgeous boyfriend, had to take a deep breath before continuing to keep himself from losing it and taking Greg right then and there.

Greg correctly answered his next question, resulting in Nick jerking off in front of him for a minute until Greg told him to stop, and he did with only slight hesitation.

"Tell me the difference between 'para' and 'por'," Nick requested. Greg answered, but failed to provide examples which Nick decided meant he failed the question.

"Touch yourself, G. Until I tell you to stop."

Greg did just that, stroking his now fully hard erection with one hand while his other hand roamed over his chest, teasing his almost painfully hard nipples as he began to moan in breathy little gasps.

Nick watched his boyfriend for minutes as a blush creeped up Greg's chest and his breathing became ragged and shallow. Having seen Greg come a million times before, Nick knew when he was close, and though he wanted nothing more than to watch Greg reach the height of pleasure, he had other ideas in mind.

"Stop," Nick commanded, resulting in a strangled cry from Greg.

"Nicky, fuck...no fair."

"Life's not fair, Greg. Now pull your hand away."

Greg did reluctantly.

"Give me an example of how you would use three foods in a sentence."

Greg, mind unfairly clouded by being driven so close to release only to have it taken away, was unable to answer the question.

"Lick your finger, G."

Greg did, swirling his tongue around his index and middle fingers, tasting the hint of his arousal that lingered there. He moaned softly, knowing what was coming next. "Now put one finger, just one, in yourself. Slowly."

Greg brought his fingers in between his legs and teased the pucker of his entrance for just a moment before easily breaching the outer ring of muscle and inserting one finger into himself and slowly thrusting it in and out.

"Now another finger," Nick asked breathlessly, mesmerized by the sight of Greg's finger disappearing into himself.

Greg added another finger to the one already inside him and twisted them just so until he bucked up and let out a small scream.

"Did I tell you you could do that?" Nick asked, loving the control he had over his boyfriend. Greg shook his head. "No, I didn't. Now add another finger."

Greg inserted three fingers into himself and thrust in and out until Nick finally told him it was okay to find his prostate again. Greg did, and his fingers massaged the small notch inside himself until he was panting and moaning and a thin layer of sweat glistened on his body.

"Oh fuck, Nick," Greg moaned. "Can I come yet?"

"Nope," Nick said immediately, trying not to sound like he was losing his composure as he began stroking himself slowly. "Now pull your fingers out," Greg did, and groaned at the loss, "And tell me what verb I would use if I was describing something I plan to do tomorrow."

"Fuck, Nick," Greg groaned frustratedly. "I don't know!"

"Then listen closely," Nick teased. "Take your thumb, just your thumb, and rub it over the head of your cock."

Greg did, the precum at the tip of his member smearing over his thumb as he rubbed back and forth over the hyper-sensitive head.

"Fuck, Nick, please let me come..." Greg moaned, not sure how much longer he was going to let Nick have control before he just gave in and stroked himself to orgasm.

"Not yet, baby. I have one more question." Greg groaned, certain his brain was way too foggy to even contemplate answering it.

"What?" Greg asked frustratedly, still running his thumb over the head of his cock.

"Can I help you with that?" Nick said coyly.

"Nick, _fuck_, yes," Greg responded.

Nick moved to Greg's side of the couch and covered Greg with his body, planting a searing, deep kiss on his lovers mouth as he swatted Greg's hand away and took his throbbing erection into his own calloused hands.

Greg moaned into the kiss and arched into Nick when the head of his cock breached Greg's already loosened entrance.

"Nicky, God...fuck me. Please."

Nick smiled at the lack of control he'd managed to bring out of his lover but nevertheless complied, sitting up on his knees and angling himself just so before he slammed into Greg.

"_Shit_!" Greg screamed, as Nick's considerable member immediately rammed into his over-sensitised prostate. "Fuck, Nicky, harder. Don't stop."

Repeatedly, Nick melded his body into Greg's, making Greg scream and moan and grunt with every thrust.

"Faster, Nick, please. I need to come. _Please_ Nick."

"Say it in Spanish, baby," Nick whispered to his lover before licking that part of the shell of Greg's ear that drove him absolutely crazy.

Greg moaned, thinking there was no way any part of his brain was going to be able to process any words more than "harder" and "faster" and "Nick".

"Fuck, Nick, please," He begged. "I have to come."

"Spanish, G. Say it in Spanish."

"Por favor," Greg pulled from the furthest reaches of his minds as white sparks flashed under his eyelids every time Nick rammed into him.

"Good boy," Nick encouraged, and Greg let out a deep, gutteral moan as Nick finally grabbed hold of Greg's member and began stroking fiercely in time to his thrusts.

"Yes, Nicky...Yes...I'm coming..." Greg warned right before long spurts covered his chest and Nick's hand and he came harder than he could remember coming in a while. Nick wasn't far behind, grunting Greg's name before he spilled his seed into Greg and collapsed on top of him.

The men somehow managed to roll themselves off the couch and lay intermingled, panting and sweating and seeing sparks, on the floor atop the pile of their forgotten clothes.

"Nick?" Greg managed after a few moments.

"Yeah, G," Nick responded, pressing a light kiss to Greg's sweaty forehead.

"I really want to practice Spanish now. Like, every night."

Nick laughed. "Si, mi amor. Yo Tambien."

- Fin


End file.
